


Expressed Through Song

by btamamura



Series: TokiOto [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: After almost losing Otoya, the remaining members of STARISH want to remind him how much he is loved.Meanwhile, Otoya wants to express his deepest gratitude to his friends for never giving up on him.Follows previous work Realisation.Contains very minor established TokiOto as well as lyrics written by me.





	Expressed Through Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners. Lyrics for the songs are mine.
> 
> Notes: Got more feels concerning those Legend Star episodes again and wound up writing this at ungodly hours of the morning. It's follows from Realisation.
> 
> There is very minor Tokiya x Otoya in this, but the main focus is the bond between the members of STARISH, as well as Haruka's place in the bond. No kissing, just huggles and singing. The songs have no set melody, so if anyone wants to come up with one while reading this, go for it! I'm no great lyricist, just wanted to focus on what the songs concerned - I'm no good with hiding messages in songs and poems.
> 
> Anyway, if nothing has scared you away yet, I hope you enjoy.

"Right? And then..." Otoya was animatedly saying to Haruka, who smiled, nodded and giggled when appropriate.

The remaining members of _STARISH_ observed the exchange. After a scare during the duet project with _HEAVENS_ , it really was a relief to all of them to see the cheerful Otoya they knew and loved dearly was still with them. They'd never fault him if he had moments he felt sad, especially concerning his past, but they hoped he never ran away from them claiming he'd lost his smile again.

Of everyone, the most relieved was Tokiya. He and Otoya had recently advanced their relationship, much to the surprise and delight of their closest friends. To see Otoya as the happy young man he remembered most, his heart soared.

"By the way, Ittoki-kun, I actually composed a new song for you," Haruka could be heard saying.

"Wow! Nanami, you're incredible!" His eyes grew wide and twinkled in jubilation. "Can I see it?"

"Of course! I left it in the practice room though, would you like to come with me?"

Otoya nodded and walked alongside Haruka. "I bet it's amazing!"

Haruka cast a subtle glance to the rest of the group. She'd been asked to keep Otoya occupied for a short while, so the song was the perfect excuse.

***

Once the pair had departed, Tokiya turned to his unit-mates. "I'm sure we've all been thinking the same about our Otoya lately."

Masato nodded. "It's good to see Ittoki's back to his usual cheerful and energetic self."

"There is no question his past will continue to hurt for as long as he lives. But, we can ease that hurt."

"What did you have in mind, Icchi?" Ren questioned.

"We have to make sure Otoya remembers something very important, so that even on the days his sorrow is strong, he won't completely lose his smile once he's worked through it."

"I see, so we're reminding Otoya-kun that, no matter what, he's very much loved by all of us?" Natsuki queried.

Tokiya nodded. "During dark times, it can be easy to forget. So, before any of those times strike, we'll show Otoya how much he means to all of us. That will make it easier to remember." He opened a manila folder sitting on the table before him. "Nanami-san wanted to help with the project and composed this. It's up to us to use the lyrics to give Otoya a firm reminder of how much he's loved."

Cecil read the sheet music and smiled in relaxed bliss. "This is truly a song of love. Haruka knew exactly what music was required for this."

"So, what sort of things should we say? I mean, talking about the old days and all that would be a bit cheesy," Syo commented, crossing his arms.

"Maybe so, but fond memories as well as the here and now are very important regarding such an important reminder," Masato replied.

"So then, what can everyone think of when Otoya comes to mind?" Tokiya asked.

"For me, it'd have to be a friend who shares a lot of the same interests, is about the same age, never treated me like a piece of glass about to shatter nor teased me. I think about the two of us getting out on the pitch and kicking a ball around before laying back and discussing comics and games. Then, there was that duet we had done as a special assignment," Syo answered.

"I think of a smile that is contagious. You see it, combined with hearing him perform a song, and your mood is instantly lifted," Masato added.

"Otoya-kun can light up a room just by entering it. His energy is boundless and he gave life to A Class," Natsuki stated, seeing Masato nod in agreement.

"A determined kid who never gave up, even when things seemed beyond his understanding, and because of that pulled through successfully," Ren murmured. 

"A kind and loyal heart who truly won't give up on those he loves," Cecil remarked.

"All of that makes up Otoya," Tokiya sighed quietly, his mind working.

"What comes to mind when you think about Otoya?" 

"Well, this is going to sound a bit silly. I think of someone I originally thought was annoying, but I found that I could also trust him. Someone I saw as a rival, someone who saw me as a rival, but we overcame that and instead became partners. While there are still moments of mild irritation, I'd much rather him being loud and active than silent and subdued."

"Erm, would putting something like that in our song be a good idea?" Syo asked, uncertainty in his tone.

"Even those who love each other deeply still have moments of mild annoyance with each other."

"Mmm, yeah, guess so. So, how will that be phrased so as to not make Otoya think anything other than what you mean?"

"Don't worry, I know how to."

***

Haruka finished playing the song. 

"Nanami, that was fantastic!" Otoya breathed as the final chords faded into silence.

"Thank you, Ittoki-kun." She blushed lightly at the praise, still modest.

"I'm even getting an idea of what lyrics should be put to it!"

"That's wonderful!"

"A song of appreciation. Nobody gave up on me when I was at my worst. I want to express my deepest thanks."

"That sounds lovely. Would you like to work on the lyrics in here?"

"Yeah, I want it to be a surprise." He looked abashed. "Um, the lyrics will also be a surprise for you. I mean, you were just as worried as the guys."

"Yes, I was. All of us recognised something was wrong just by your voice when you were singing the duet. And then Ichinose-san informed me that you'd called to tell him you weren't coming back. Indeed, all of us were very worried about you, and we're so glad you're back with us, safe and sound."

"Nanami..."

"If one of you is missing, _STARISH_ isn't the same. Not just regarding performance, but dynamics. It's obvious when someone's missing because the entire mood of the group has shifted."

"Yeah, I felt it too for a short time. Remember when Tokiya said he'd been offered to join _HEAVENS_ instead? Even the very thought of one of us being missing was enough to make everyone uneasy."

"And then when Cecil-kun almost had to return to his home."

"We'd finally learned how to get along, realised all seven of us were necessary to create incredible harmonies, and then we almost lost him." He frowned and sighed.

"Ittoki-kun?"

"I really am sorry for scaring everyone like that."

"It's not your fault. But, please never forget, even if you can't find a reason to smile, we all still love you just the same. Please never feel you don't belong."

"Mm. I know it now. Thanks."

"It's what friends do; never abandon their own in a time of crisis. _STARISH_ has become a family over the time we've all known each other."

He smiled and nodded. "And you're a big part of our family too, Nanami."

***

"So, how's it sound?" Syo asked, looking over the sheet. He read everyone's distinct handwriting style. "It doesn't seem like a cluster, does it?"

"Only one way to find out. We have our notes, so we can sing this acapella," Cecil replied. 

Everyone gathered around. Tokiya quietly counted the beat before they started to sing.

_Thank you for your smile._  
_Thank you for the light you bring._  
_Thank you for the love you share._  
_Thank you for everything._

First solo went to Syo. _Even on cloudy days while we stood on a field,_  
_your natural light made any darkness yield._  
Next was Cecil. _A shining smile brighter than the sun,_  
_used to express your joy and love to everyone._  
Followed by Masato. _Never giving up when the times seemed bleak,_  
_gave us some strength if we seemed weak._  
Everyone was singing together. _Always in our hearts that is where you'll stay,_  
_we'll love you now and on everyday!_

_Thank you for your smile._  
_Thank you for the light you bring._  
_Thank you for the love you share._  
_Thank you for everything._

_A truer friend than we've ever known,_  
_when you're with us, it feels like home._

The next solo went to Ren. _Loyal, kind, determined, cheerful, and that's a start,_  
_how can one describe such a pure, pure heart?_  
Then, it was Natsuki's turn. _A smile would beam from you when at work or play,_  
_bringing life to the world every single day._  
Tokiya was up next. _Full of energy, with guitar in hand,_  
_you'd let a song ring out across the land._  
All of them together once more. _Let your song be heard, no matter what you feel,_  
_your smiles or tears will be the seal!_

Tokiya had another solo. _Nothing you do could ever be wrong,_  
_so, let the whole world hear your song!_  
_If somebody frowns they'll soon come around_  
All together for the final part. _Let your melody lift hearts from the ground!_

_Thank you for your smile._  
_Thank you for the light you bring._  
_Thank you for the love you share._  
_Thank you for everything._

Everyone exchanged glances before nodding in satisfaction. With musical accompaniment, it'd likely sound even better, but the lyrics had been completed.

"So, Tokiya, that line about someone frowning and coming around? That was about how things were between you two, right?" Syo asked.

Tokiya cleared his throat. He felt his mobile phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. "Hm? A message from Otoya?"

"What's Ikki got to say?" Ren asked.

"He wants all of us to meet him and Nanami-san in the practice room."

"Oh, perfect! We can sing our song to Otoya!" Cecil exclaimed.

***

Otoya finished his lyrics and smiled in satisfaction. "Nanami?"

She paused in playing one of her older compositions, a song Otoya had titled _Brand New Melody_ back in their school days. "Oh, are you finished?"

Otoya nodded. "I sent a text to Tokiya, so the others will be in here soon."

"Oh, I see. I'm looking forward to hearing your lyrics."

"Thanks, Nanami."

***

The group of eight were gathered. Otoya turned to Haruka. "I'm ready when you are, Nanami."

She nodded.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for causing you all to worry so much. But, I'm grateful to everyone in this room for never giving up on me during a time I needed everyone the most. So, using the new song Nanami composed, I wrote lyrics to express my thanks in the best way I could think of."

"Wait, you mean...?" Syo asked.

Otoya and Haruka exchanged nods and she started to play. While not as enthusiastic as most of his songs, the tune was still light and very much suited for Otoya.

He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_How can words ever say what I feel in my heart?_  
_How could I ever feel we should be apart?_  
_How can I express all of the things that I feel?_  
_How can I say it? How can I say it?_

_Why would I think we should never be?_  
_Why'd I believe you would give up on me?_  
_After all neither of those thoughts are real!_  
_So, now I will say it! I know I can say it!_

_I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart._  
_Special to me, that is what you all are._  
_Friends forever, I know, that is what we will be!_  
_Because you never gave up on me._

_What would I do without a stern stare?_  
_What would I do without words of care?_  
_What would I do without smiles so wide?_  
_I cannot say it! I must not say it!_

_Who would I be without a gentle song?_  
_Who would I be? Someone else? That's wrong._  
_I'll always be me because you're by my side!_  
_That's why I can say it! That's why I can say it!_

_I want to thank you, each and every single one._  
_Thanks to you I can shine brighter than the sun._  
_I know from now on I have a family,_  
_because you never gave up on me._

_Your voice, your smile, your energy, your remarks,_  
_your calmness, your purity, your loving heart_  
_Knowing that I'm never alone with you by my side_  
_No longer will I have to feel that I have to hide!_

_I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart._  
_Special to me, that is what you all are._  
_Friends forever, I know, that is what we will be!_  
_Because you never gave up on me._

_I know this, I'm part of a family,_  
_because you never gave up on me._

_Thank you...for not...giving up on me._

Haruka finished playing and turned misty eyes to Otoya. "Ittoki-kun..."

Otoya regarded everyone in the room. "Everyone..."

Before the redhead knew it, he was engulfed in a group hug consisting of Natsuki, Syo and Cecil. "Geez, Otoya, you big sap!" Syo teased, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Very lovely, Ittoki," Masato praised as he, Ren and Tokiya approached in a calmer manner.

"We actually have something for you as well, Otoya." Tokiya handed the music to Haruka. "Please allow yourself a moment to calm down, Nanami-san," he whispered.

She nodded, reaching into her blouse pocket for a handkerchief to dry her eyes. She read the contributions of six of the members of _STARISH_ and smiled tenderly. _Just as he wanted to thank us in song, everyone wanted to let him know he really is loved in the same way. Music is amazing in how it manages to bring everyone together._

After a short while, the group hug broke. "Tokiya, did you say you have something for me too?"

Tokiya nodded. He looked to Haruka and saw she'd calmed down, then turned back to Otoya. "We wanted to remind you that, no matter what happens, we'll always love you very much. You mean a lot to everyone, Otoya, and what better way to let you know that than through song?"

Otoya watched as everyone lined up, then saw Tokiya and Haruka exchange silent nods.

***

The song ended. Otoya was silent. 

"Otoya?" Tokiya called in concern.

The redhead looked to his unit-mates, tears in his eyes. "Guys, I..."

Tokiya approached him, hugging him tightly. "Let it all out."

Otoya clung to Tokiya, sobs sounding. "Th-thank you a-all s-so m-much!" A choked sob as the tears fell faster. "I'm h-happy. S-So happy! I..."

"We love you, Otoya. Every word was something sincere from the depths of our hearts. Nanami-san also poured her love into the music. You're not alone, you'll always have us. We're a family, bound by a passion for music and tied by our hearts and souls."

"All of us coming together was a blessing from the Muses. No matter what happens, we're together for eternity," Cecil added.

"An eternal bond?" Otoya asked, sniffing. "I like the sound of that if it's shared with everyone here."

Soon, everyone in the room, including Haruka, had formed a second group hug, Otoya receiving the majority of hugs. _STARISH_ were a family, and while they all had their moments, they knew absolutely nothing would ever tear them apart.

_**STARISH** forever._

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Done! Phew! This was harder work than usual because of the two songs. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and while I won't plead for reviews, I will ask people please not flame this.


End file.
